Takistan National Democratic Party
| Website = tndp.tj.co | politics = Politics of Takistan | political parties = Political parties of Takistan | elections = Elections in Takistan | }} The Takistan National Democratic Party (Takis: تاکستان ملی حزب دموکرات,Al-Hizb al-Watany ad-Dimuqraty Takiestan) is a centrist political party in the Republic of Takistan, founded on September 19th, 1991 after the collapse of the Soviet Union and the foundation of the Republic of Takistan. The TNDP is supported by the Russian Federation and currently holds the largest amount of seats in the National Assembly of Takistan and has a representative to the Takistan State Council. Though no official ideology is stated the Takistan National Democratic Party practices a nationalist conservative agenda and supports a secular country. Russian Minister of Foreign Affairs Varnava Lagunov stated that "the National Democratic Party is the up and coming progressive party in Takistan, gaining the confidence of the people over radical Islamist groups throughout the country." American Ambassador to Takistan, Didier Alberts stated that the party "...has incredible potential to create a powerful democracy in Takistan." The party has been controversial in recent months due to it's support for both the Americans and the Russians in certain situations within the countries policy. For example while refusing to allow an American base in Takistan, it permitted the Russians to operate a small base along the Takistan-Russia border. Though Russia has a military presence within the country, the Americans have been permitted, solely by legislation of the TNDP to operate numerous mineral mining operations within the country. History The Takistan Democratic Alliance was a non-government organization operating in the Takistan Soviet Socialist Republic in the early 1990's, when the Soviet Union collapsed in 1990 the Takistan Democratic Alliance formed the Takistan National Alliance, which was a catch-all political party intended to compete for National Assembly election in 1991. It wasn't long before the party meshed it's ideology and formed the Takistan National Democratic Party under the leadership of Faruq Nagi and Navid Karim. In the election of October 1991 the party took 50 seats in the 100 seat National Assembly and entered a coalition with the People's Democratic Party (Takistan) and held a majority in the National Assembly allowing Karim to become Prime Minister and Nagi to be Minister of Foreign Affairs. The two were pioneers in drafting the Takistani Constitution but were both assassinated which eventually culminated in the Takistan Civil War between the Communist Party of Takistan and the government alongside various political paramilitaries. The Takistan Civil War splintered the country between North and South, with the North being predominately government controlled. The Republic of Takistan continued to operate normally though many civil rights were suspended and a military council existed alongside the Council of Ministers. Farah El-Hashem was Prime Minister during the civil war and served until the wars end in 2007. The South became the Democratic Republic of Takistan and supported by China and North Korea, which supplied to the South with arms and training. After the Civil War the communists were banned and the Socialist Party of Takistan was founded in it's wake. The socialist are the main rivals of the TNDP and the Takistan People's Party, the pro-American political party in the National Assembly. After the civil war Husni Ali served as party leader and Prime Minister until stepping down due to health related issues in March 2010. Since it's official foundation on September 19th, 1991 the party has been successful in nearly every election. As of early March 2010 the party is being currently lead by Qismat Muhammad with Nur Abujamal as his deputy, though Abujamal holds the post of Prime Minister. Qismat and Nur have both sought to keep themselves distanced from both the Russians and Americans, even though the party historical has cooperated with the Russians. The Takistan National Democratic Party, People's Democratic Party and the Conservative Party (Takistan) entered into the National Front Alliance which gives it 250 seats in the National Assembly, 2/3 majority required to pass laws regarding the constitution. Ideology Centrist by nature, the TNDP has nominally been affiliated with a secular, nationalist conservative agenda with being progressive in civil rights. The party is unlike many other political parties in the region in that it's been relatively supportive of a free democracy even though nearly all of the countries leaders have been from the party. Party leadership and representatives *Party Leader - Qismat Muhammad *Deputy Party Leader - Nur Abujamal *National Assembly representatives - Mansur El-Ghazzawy and Abu Saqqaf *Takistan State Council representative - Zaid Albaf Category:Political parties in Takistan